


A Room With A View

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Wonder if Rodney'd shut up about the new ZPM if I sucked his dick? Worth a try . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Romancing McShep 2017.

 


End file.
